battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlepack/Battlefield 1 Active Series
The following Battlepacks and exchange list are presently able to be earned or purchased in Battlefield 1. Previously active series can be found here. Standard Battlepacks and the Exchange Series #89 - Ultimate Revision and the #112 Exchange Added on April 24th, 2018, this battlepack contains all 750+ possible non-event skins for all weapons and vehicles in the game. All puzzle pieces were also available from this case, with the exception of the Ararebo, Russian Axe, Russian Award Knife and French Butcher's Knife.Ultimate Battlepack #89 Tweet This battlepack is also the last regular battlepack to be released for Battlefield 1. A superior Ultimate Battlepack was able to be earned by completing the fourth, sixth and eighth They Shall Not Pass challenges, requiring players to earn 15 kills on the map Fort De Vaux from May 8th, 2018 to May 10th, 2018,Image of Fort de Vaux Challenge #4 to earn 10 headshots on the map Rupture from May 10th, 2018 to May 12th, 2018Image of Rupture Challenge #6 and to capture 10 flags on the map Soissons from May 12th, 2018 to May 14th, 2018.Image of Soissons Challenge #8 Three Ultimate Battlepacks were given to all players who launched Battlefield 1 from May 31st, 2018 to June 3rd, 2018, for the Play to Give 2018 eventTweet containing Play to Give 2018 Free Battlepacks, from August 21st, 2018 to August 28th, 2018Reddit Post regarding August battlepacks, and once again from September 11th, 2018 to September 18th, 2018.Reddit post regarding September battlepacks Seven free superior ultimate battlepacks as well as 3,000 scraps were also awarded on September 8th, 2018 to certain playersPresence of September seven free battlepacks and scraps, and once again to all PC players situated in the Australian region, given on September 12th, 2018, for previous experienced server issues.Forum post regarding Australian server issues battlepacks and scraps Twenty-five free regular ultimate battlepacks were given to all players who logged into Battlefield 1 for free every weekend starting October 13th, 2018.25 free battlepacks by DICE The exchange was added on November 5th, 2018. Outstanding Battlepack Series #8 - Rifle Edition Added on October 10th, 2018, and taken off the rotation November 13th, 2018, this battlepack contains three Distinguished single-action rifle weapon skins for one purchase of 2,000 scraps.Contents of Outstanding Rifle Battlepack #8 Class Battlepack Series #8 - Support Edition Added on October 10th, 2018, and taken off the rotation November 13th, 2018, this battlepack guarantees one Legendary weapon skin, two Distinguished weapon skins and two Special weapon skins for items related to the Support class. This battlepack can be purchased for 2,500 scraps.Contents of Support Battlepack #8 Exceptional Battlepack Series #7 - Rifle Edition Added on October 10th, 2018, and taken off the rotation November 13th, 2018, this battlepack guarantees two Legendary single-action rifle weapon skins. This battlepack can be purchased for 3,000 scraps.Contents of Exceptional Rifle Battlepack #7 Spectacular Battlepack Series #8 - Super Rare Edition 8 Added on October 10th, 2018, and taken off the rotation November 13th, 2018, this battlepack contains three guaranteed Legendary weapon skins and a super rare vehicle skin for a single purchase of 10,000 scraps.Contents of Super Rare 8 Battlepack #8 Current Operations Battlepack Originally added on November 8th, 2017 with the Operations campaign Eastern StormNews article regarding the Operations BattlepackContents of Original Operations Battlepack iterationCurrent Operations Battlepack contents and then subsequently added in later Operations campaign, the Operations Battlepack is awarded after the completion of an Operations campaign. The battlepack was originally awarded after achieving 30,000 points in both operations involved, but this value was reduced to 25,000 on January 9th, 2018 during the Fire and Ice campaign. Operations battlepacks have a higher chance of awarding rarer skins than standard battlepacks, as well as awarding puzzle pieces to unique melee weapons. Each Operations Battlepack will award a skin and a puzzle piece. The contents of the Operations Battlepack are accumulative, always containing the same contents as the previous iteration with extra skins. In the April 25th, 2018 update, the Russian Axe puzzle pieces were added to the case.Russian Axe available in Operations Battlepack References Category:Subpages